Until You
by uluvme
Summary: Baley. Until you came into my life I cared about myself more than I did anyone else.


_Baby life was good to me  
But you just made it better  
I love the way you stand by me  
Through any kind of weather  
I don't wanna run away  
Just wanna make your day  
When you fell the world is on your shoulders  
Don't wanna make it worse  
Just wanna make us work  
Baby tell me I will do whatever _

_It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me  
Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me  
Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me  
Baby nobody, nobody, until you _

_Baby it just took one hit of you now I'm addicted  
You never know what's missing  
Till you get everything you need, yeah_

_I don't wanna run away  
Just wanna make your day  
When you feel the world is on your shoulders  
I don't wanna make it worse  
Just wanna make us work  
Baby tell me, I will do whatever _

_It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me  
Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me  
Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me  
Baby, nobody, nobody until you _

_See it was enough to know  
If I ever let you go  
I would be no one  
Cos I never thought I'd feel  
All the things you made me feel  
Wasn't looking for someone, until you _

_It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me  
Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me  
Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me  
Baby nobody, nobody,until you _

_It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me  
Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me  
Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me  
Baby nobody, nobody_

_Nobody, nobody, until you_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**March 2009**

Until you came in my life I cared about myself more than I did anyone else. I was constantly going from one guy to another, finding some sort of comfort in being wanted. There was this void in my heart that I thought could be filled by partying, getting drunk and having sex with random guys whose names I don't even remember the next morning. They would tell me they loved me as they're pounding into me but my focus was on forgetting. Forgetting that my parents were never around, forgetting that _everyone_ had expectations for me, forgetting the world existed.

I was starting to think that I would never find that one person who would know me inside out, who would love me unconditionally, whose touch I craved most in the world, that is until you walked into my English class one day. You were breathtaking in comfortable jeans and a simple t-shirt with some band logo I've never seen before. That was three years ago during my junior year but I remember it like it was yesterday.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**October 2006**

Sitting in Mr. Kenner's English class has got to be the worst kind of punishment. He's babbling on and on about something about some dead guy that wrote some book about these two idiots who ended up killing themselves coz of true love, the guy poisoned himself and then the girl stabbed herself; like I said idiots but I think it's supposed to be a famous tragedy.

Looking over I see my best friend actually paying attention. Kinda figures since she's the resident emo girl that she would be into this sort of thing. Maybe I should ask she what's going on if I wanna pass this class.

"Psst, Peyton," I whisper trying to catch her attention when Mr. Kenner has his back turned. She turns to me with an expression that clearly says "WHAT?" Giving her my sweetest smile I ask her what book we're talking about. "Romeo & Juliet" was her answer. Wasn't that that movie with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes? They were hot in it but so stupid! If she had been like one second faster then they both would've been alive.

Hearing the door open I, as well as the rest of the class, turn my attention to that direction. There you were, standing there looking timid yet confident at the same time. You wore faded jeans, old, black converse sneakers, and a band t-shirt that looks as if it had been taken from Peyton's closet. Your hair was let down, allowing your blonde tresses to hang over. As I watch you converse with the teacher one word pops into my head: beautiful.

I snap out of my daze once Mr. Kenner starts talking again. "Class this is Haley James and she will be joining us for the rest of the school year." You give us a small wave and he tells you to take the empty seat in the back, one which is coincidently right behind me. As you walk pass our eyes meet and I give you my most dazzling smile, dimples and everything. When you return the smile I feel my heart melt. _So cute._

Mr. Kenner passes out worksheets and tells us to work on it for the rest of the class period. I then take this opportunity to turn around and introduce myself to you. Sticking my hand out I tell you, "Brooke Davis."

"Haley James" was your reply, God your voice is so angelic. When you shake my hand I notice that it's calloused.

Reluctantly taking my hand back I tilt my head to side and ask, "Do you play an instrument?"

You blush a little while tucking some hair behind your ear and it's the most adorable thing I have ever seen. "Um yeah, I actually play the piano and guitar a little."

I turn my head to my left knowing you caught Peyton's attention. She turns to you and asks, "You any good?"

I roll my eyes at her straightforwardness. "This is Peyton Sawyer, for some reason she's my best friend," I explain and you nod in understanding.

"I say the same thing about her," Peyton says. "I fed her one day and she just kept coming back."

"You make me sound like a dog," I say obviously offended. We bicker back and forth when I remember that you're sitting there, probably weirded out by this. But when I look at you you're trying to hold back a laugh.

"You two remind me of me and my sister Taylor whenever we're arguing," you say with a chuckle, that laugh was music to my ears. "You argue but there's love behind it."

"Are you busy Friday?" I ask out bluntly. You blink once before shaking your head no. "Well Peyton co-owns this club called Tric, you should come."

"Which brings me back to my last question," Peyton adds. "Are you any good?"

It takes you a moment to realize that she's talking about music. "Um, I'm okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**March 2009**

You were being modest that day. After a lot of pleading, and pouting from my part, you agree to play one song for Open Mic Night. When I thought that you talking or laughing was angelic you sing and take my breath away. Not only can you sing but you're like the next Albert Einstein. When you started tutoring I couldn't help but dub you "Tutor Girl" and it's become my own personal nickname for you, just like "Tigger" is yours for me. I was confused at first as to why you gave me that nickname but you merely laughed, god how I love that laugh, and said it was because I was always so perky and bouncy, like Tigger.

Weeks pass by and everything was better than ever. Peyton finally found someone she can talk to about music and I found a shopping buddy who wouldn't start bitching after ten minutes. Everything was fine until the unthinkable happened, the week before our cheerleading competition Theresa breaks her leg and is out for two whole months. I was a wreck that day trying again and again to rework the routine to accommodate only eleven people in time for the squad to practice for the competition. Try as I might I couldn't get it to look as clean with eleven as it would be with twelve.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**January 2006**

"Tigger, it's not that bad," you tell me over a carton of ice cream. We're sitting on my bed, you on my left and Peyton on the bean bag chair. "You're smart, I know you are and you can make the routine work without Theresa."

"Yeah Captain, you have to be able to come up with something. I mean there's a reason why you're the cheer Nazi: you drill us into perfection," Peyton comments after a spoonful of Ben & Jerry's.

"You guys I have thought it over a million times and the routine we're doing only looks good with an even number of girls so we either have to take someone out or find someone else." We sit in silence for a while until I'm struck with an idea, looking up I see that Peyton is thinking the same thing I am as we both turn to look at you. Feeling eyes on you as you innocently eat your sweets you look up and instantly know what we're thinking (like I said: the next Einstein or something).

"Oh no you guys, I cannot cheer. I'm the most uncoordinated person in my family and that's saying something," you retaliate before we get a word in. It doesn't take long before you reluctantly agree to do it. I have got to say, my pout works better than I thought. "I'm only doing this until Theresa's leg heals, is that clear?"

We all practice the routine that week like we've never practiced before, making sure that everything was perfect. Satisfied with the outcome of our practices I felt confident that we were going to win.

The day of the competition I was a nervous wreck but somehow you were able to calm me down, not many people can and you did it while looking gorgeous in our Raven's uniform. It was the first time I've seen you in it. I thought _I _looked good in black, white and blue but you radiate in those colors. Well, needless to say we came in first and, even though you continue to deny it, it was all thanks to you.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**January 2006 two weeks later**

Okay so it's been like four months since that faithful day you walked into my English class and I know for sure what I'm feeling isn't just some silly crush. I've never been attracted to anyone as I've been to you nor have I felt so comfortable and carefree. As cheesy as it may sound, you make me a better person.

Peyton knew that something was wrong with me, so did you but I continued to play it off as being stress from all the school work. One night Peyton came over and I broke down.

"Okay B. Davis, something is going on with you and I wanna know what," she demanded as she stormed into my room, uninvited. "And don't pull that school work bullshit with me; I've known you since we were six."

"P. Sawyer I really don't know what you're talking about," I say trying to play dumb but by the look on her face she isn't buying it.

"Brooke!" Wow she sounds infuriated. Since you've been tutoring me (against my will) my vocabulary has augmented quite a bit.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to hate me?" I know I've known Peyton since forever but I'm scared that she'll hate me for liking a girl. There are so many homophobes out there and I don't want Peyton to be one of them.

"Brooke, whatever it is I could never hurt you. We're practically sisters," she states as she takes a seat next to me and wraps her arms around me. "Now tell me what's going on B. Davis."

"Remember how you always ask me why I do the things I do? You would ask me why I partied so much and always ended up getting drunk and hooking up with some guy at the end the night, and I told you it was to fill this void in my heart. Peyton, I think I have found the person that's filled that void. I'm in like with this person and I don't know if they feel the same way."

"That's it? You thought I would hate you because you're in like with someone?" She asks me in disbelief. "Wait, it's not Lucas is it? Coz if you have a thing for my boyfriend then we're gonna have some serious problems girlie."

"WHAT? Lucas is like my brother! That's like incest Peyt. EW!" Seriously though, since my parents are never around I'm always hanging out with Peyton who in turn is always at Karen's Café so I've become really close to Karen, Lucas and, surprisingly, Nathan. After Lucas and Peyton _finally_ got together a while back the five of us have been like the perfect family. I don't know what I would've done without those four. Then you came along and we had a new addition to that family. Karen seriously loves you as if you were her own, just like she does with me, Peyton and Nathan.

"Well then, who is this guy you're crushing on?" Peyton was never known for her patience.

"I can't really say it out loud, it's too hard," I reply back timidly. I grab the biggest pillow I own and cling onto it for dear life. I think Peyton senses that I'm really nervous about this so she asks me if she can guess as I give her clues. "Um, okay. So, this person is a musician."

I think Peyton is in shock. "He's a musician? It's not Chris is it?"

EW! "Chris is like the biggest jerk in the world, and he refers to himself in the third person. I mean, who does that?"

"Okay, okay just making sure. So, next clue."

"This person hasn't been in Tree Hill for that long."

"New kid? I don't think we've had that many." She's really trying to figure out who it is; I can tell coz she's got her thinking face on. "Well, there was that guy Chase Matthews. He's kinda cute."

"Yeah I'm sure he's a sweet guy and all but it's not him. This person gets along well with practically everyone and is always helping others."

"Ooh this guy sounds like an angel. He's a musician and is always helping others out." I internally cringe every time she says "guy" coz well, you know. "If Lucas and I weren't together then you would have some serious competition."

I have to laugh at this because I know it's not true, we have a motto and we live by it. "Hoes over Bros, right Peyt?"

"Hoes over Bros Brooke," she says and we gently slam fists. We're such dorks. "Now, next clue coz I have no idea who you're talking about and Tree Hill High isn't all that big to begin with. This person does go to Tree Hill High right?"

"Next clue: this person goes to Tree Hill High and yes this person is also a junior."

"Damn B. Davis you're not making this easy at all. Can you give me the initials or something?"

"H.E.J." I answer without a second thought.

"You incorporated the middle name too; wow you two must be close. Have you been secretly dating this guy behind my back?" Ooh she's glaring at me now, it's kinda scary.

"No Peyt."

"Well then give me a really good clue coz this is _hard_."

"Okay, this person is in our English class." There it is, now Peyton will know for sure that it's you.

"Our English class? We haven't had any new guys in our class this year. The only new kid was Ha-" Yep she's figured it out. The wheels are going off in her head and she's putting everything together. "_Haley_ is a musician. _Haley_ hasn't been in Tree Hill all that long. _Haley _is always helping someone out. _Haley_ obviously goes to Tree Hill High and is a junior._ Haley Elizabeth James_ is her full name. _Haley _is in our English class. _Haley _is who you're in like with."

As she is saying this her voice is getting quieter and quieter. Oh God she's not saying anything. She hates me now. Great I've just lost my best friend. I can't really see her right now coz my eyes are glassy from unshed tears; the minute she starts yelling at me I know they're gonna start falling. Wait, she's lifting her arms. Oh god, she's gonna hit me. Peyton's never really hit me before, only when we're goofing off being idiots and those were just playful shoves. Hang on, she's hugging me. Does this mean she's okay with this?

"Oh sweetie, you thought I would hate you for liking a girl? Brooke there is nothing you can do to ever make me hate you, do you understand me?"

We sat there for the rest of the night as I explained the many wonders that is Haley James and why I fell for you. Peyton was so understanding, she even congratulated me for finally finding someone. Now the only problem is telling you how I felt. Peyton says that I should do it soon instead of pining for you from a distance. We decided that since your birthday was this Thursday that I should tell you at your party on Saturday.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**January 2006 Thursday - Haley's Birthday **

I wanted to make this day really special so I woke up extra early. After getting ready and grabbing everything I needed for school plus your birthday present I get into my car and drive to your house. When I arrive a half asleep Taylor answers the door.

"Brooke what are you doing here this early?" she asks as she tries to rub the sleep from her eyes. "Haley's not up for another hour."

Skipping into the house with your present in hand I explain. "I know but it's her birthday. It's not everyday that our very own Haley James turns seventeen."

As I go walk into the kitchen I hear Taylor muttering something about crazy perky cheerleaders waking her up before noon. I see your parents making breakfast, probably a birthday special for Baby James. "Good morning James parentals."

"Morning Brooke," your parents answer.

"I'm going to go wake Haley up now." As I'm about to leave your mom says that I should maybe give you some more sleep before jumping you but I merely shrug. Giving them my dimply smile I skip up the stairs, something tells me that your mom and dad are shaking their heads in amusement at my antics coz people usually do that for some reason. I'm Brooke Davis, can't live with me, can't picture life without me.

I open your door as quietly as I can and see you snuggled up to Mr. Waffles. I would typically tease someone who still sleeps with stuffed animals but you are too adorable. I shut the door just as quietly and place your present on your bedside table. Slipping my shoes off I crawl into bed beside you and move the hair that's covering your face. I decide that your mom is right and that I should give you more sleep time so I scoot down so I'm lying right next to you. I don't know if it's because you feel my presence or because you're a natural born snuggler but you instantly move in close to me, putting your head into the crook of my neck. If I died at this moment, I wouldn't have any regrets because I would be able to die in your arms. Draping my arm over your waist, I pull you in more and doze off.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I wake up about an hour later with my arm still around you and it's the best feeling in the world. Looking at you I find you still asleep but your alarm should be going off any minute. I turn it off before I decide to wake you up Brooke Davis style. Leaning my head towards you ear I gently whisper, "Hales, it's time to wake up." Okay the Brooke Davis style is a pillow to the face but this is Haley she gets special treatment, especially on her birthday. Pulling back I see all you've done is snuggle in closer. "Haley, sweetie it's time to get up." You mumble something but I didn't hear it. "Wake up Tutor Girl." This time I hear what you've said and I'm shocked beyond words.

"Brooke not now, we can do that later." Okay one: what can we do later? and two: you're dreaming about me? Composing myself I decide to put that aside for later and gently shake you awake. "Tigger? What are you doing here at … seven in the morning?"

"Well Tutor Girl I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday. Happy Seventeenth Birthday!" You get this smile on your face and I can tell by your expression that this means a lot to you. "Wait, I have something for you." Turning around I retrieve the small box and give it to you. "Happy Birthday Haley."

"Aw Tigger, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to, it's not everyday Haley Elizabeth James turns seventeen. I mean one more year and you're legal! Now hurry up and open it."

You take your time detaching the small bow and then taking the wrapping off. Once that's all done you just have to lift the lid and I'll know whether or not you absolutely hate it. You're looking at it and not saying anything. You have tears in your eyes now, oh god you hate it don't you? "Haley?"

You look up at me with those beautiful doe eyes. Looking back at the box you trace the outline of the silver, heart-shaped locket before taking it out. I watch your movements carefully as you set the box down and look back at me, your eyes glistening with unshed tears. I'm unprepared for your next move when you launch yourself at me and give me a hug, I instantly wrap my arms around you.

"Thank you so much Tigger. This is the best thing anyone's ever given me."

"Anything for my Tutor Girl." _My _Tutor Girl, I like the sound of that. You pull back and ask me to put it on for you. The chain is kinda thin and pretty long, causing the locket to land just below your breasts. Now for the second part. "Um, I put something in there."

You open the locket and see two pictures. On one side there's a picture of the two of us that Peyton took from our first sleepover. I was sitting Indian style on my bed while you're kneeling behind me with your arms wrapped around my neck, my hands holding onto your arms. The second picture is of the three amigas: you, me and Peyton from the cheerleading competition right after we won. Nathan had taken that picture when we were celebrating the victory.

When you look up at me a tear had fallen; I quickly reach over and wipe it off. You place your hand over my own and look me straight in the eyes. "You have no idea how much this means to me Brooke. Thank you so much."

"I just want to see you happy," I reply with all the sincerity I have.

The moment is soon broken as your parents and Taylor bust into the room screaming "Happy Birthday!" at the top of their lungs. Seeing your teary eyes they jump to conclusions, thinking that something is wrong. Taylor was the first to say anything. "What's wrong Haley-bub?"

You wipe your eyes and shake your head. "It's nothing bad. Brooke here just gave me the best present anyone could have given me." You see the look on your parents' faces so you quickly add. "Besides the gift of life that is." You show them the necklace and they agree. Taylor is mumbling again except this time it's something along the lines of how a crazy perky cheerleader had outdone her present.

As your parents leave your room they tell you to get ready for school and then go downstairs for your birthday breakfast. Before you skip out of the room you give me a quick peck on the cheek. I sit there astound with my hand touching the cheek your lips had grazed moments before. I forgot that I wasn't the only one in the room until I hear a chuckle from behind me. Taylor is leaning on the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Can you be any more obvious?" she asks me and I have no idea what she is talking about. "It's clear that you have a thing for my baby sister."

Okay now I'm even more shocked. Right now I'm in denial, only Peyton knows. "What?"

"It's okay Haley is oblivious to it. I only know because I'm pretty observant when it has to do with this type of thing. My advice to you: tell her before it's too late." With that Taylor walks downstairs. Did that just happen?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**January 2006 Saturday – Haley's Birthday Party Tric**

The party started around seven, which was three hours ago and I still haven't told you how I felt. I want it to be special, not in front of all these people. Peyton's been nagging me all night so right now I'm looking for you in this colossal group of people. I find you near the bar talking to Karen and make my way to you.

"There you are," I shout over the music. "Karen can I have Haley for a while?" After Karen says it's okay I offer my hand to you and hand-in-hand I lead you outside.

"Oh my god, fresh air!" you exclaim dramatically. I laugh at your behavior as you inhale deeply. We take a seat of the steps and you ask me what I wanted to talk to you about. Here goes nothing.

"We've had fun together right? You and me, we clicked since the beginning. There were times where I was able to tell you things I can't even tell Peyton. Up until recently I haven't really thought about it any way other than -"

"Oh my god, are you breaking up with me?" you ask feigning hurt and shock. I know you're trying to loosen up the tension but now is not the time for jokes, and by the look on my face I'm sure you understand.

"Anyways, I thought that you were just a really good friend for a while but then I started having these _feelings_." Looking at you I see that you are seemingly emotionless so I turn my focus to the night sky. "I started to think about you all the time. You were constantly on my mind at the most random of times. I tried to deny it at first but it was hard coz you were always around. You made me feel things I've never felt before; with you I was truly content. There was always this void in my heart but I think you filled it when you walked through Mr. Kenner's door that day in October. I know you're a girl and I'm a girl but it shouldn't matter right? I thought about all the homophobes out there and realized that I didn't care what they thought. I'm in like with you Haley James and I'm not ashamed of it." I turn my focus back to you and your face is still void of emotions. Swallowing a massive lump in my throat I continue to talk as my eyes become watery. "And now you probably hate me but I'm okay with that. I didn't want to live the rest of my life thinking what if. At least now you know. I'm just going to go now."

Before I'm able to stand up fully your hand shoots up and grabs my wrist. Thinking that you would want to yell at me and tell me I'm disgusting I turn my head the other way. The hand that isn't holding my wrist reaches for my cheek and caresses it. You gently turn my head so I'm facing you.

Not a word is said as you lean in to kiss me. I'm completely baffled at this moment but soon recover as your lips begin to move over my own. They're as soft as I always imagined them to be. I tug at your lower lip and you let out a small moan, it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. Being our first, this kiss is full of innocence as no tongues come into play. When you finally pull away to breathe I keep my eyes closed, hoping that that wasn't just some dream.

You rest your forehead against mine and finally speak. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time." Freeze, rewind. What now? I open my eyes and see you looking at me. "If you haven't figured it out by now I'm in like with you too Brooke Davis."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**March 2009**

I thought my face was gonna split in half that night with all the smiling I did.

On our first date I took us to the carnival coz I remember how you told me that you love the ferris wheel. It would've been perfect if that clown hadn't shown up and scared you. You kept saying that it was okay but I still felt bad about it. Stupid clown.

It wasn't until our fifth date that I had the guts to ask you to be my girlfriend. We had finished dinner and were taking a stroll on the beach. We were holding hands just talking about nothing and everything. Sitting down on the sand you rested your head on my shoulder and it just felt so right. Raising our laced hands, I kissed yours and asked if you would be my girlfriend. You said yes and I was _so_ happy.

On my birthday in April, you told me you loved me. I was so giddy I almost forgot to tell you that I loved you too. _Almost_.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

We went through the rest of high school together; everyone said we were the golden couple. You made me so happy that one and a half year but I knew that there was an end to every fairy tale, graduation was rapidly approaching and our dream schools were on different coasts. I didn't want to be selfish so I told you that we would try the long distance thing. You could go to Stanford and I'll be at NYU but there are holidays and breaks, we would see each other then. I wouldn't be alone since Peyton was coming with me; Nathan and Lucas both got full ride scholarships to Duke so they're going there. Like us Lucas and Peyton were doing the long distance thing but they're schools were closer than ours.

During June of 2007 we became high school graduates. I spent as much time with you as I can during that summer but it ended too soon. Before we knew it, it was August and Peyton and I were boarding the plane to New York. My parents had offered to pay for Peyton and me to get an apartment but we wanted to stay at the dorms. We had originally signed up for a double but because of the number of incoming freshmen we got stuck with a triple. But on the upside, with my parents' connections we were placed in the bigger dorms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**September** **2007**

Peyton and I had been in New York for about a week now and our new roommate was supposed to be moving in today. I've called you everyday but it always went to voice mail, I guess you're busy with stuff for Stanford. School is supposed to start in two weeks and there's nothing Peyton and I needed to do so we decided to go explore the city a little. Waking up early we were out by nine.

We got back to the dorms around four and saw that our roommate had already been here and unpacked all her things. Seeing a guitar case on her bed I began to think about you, I loved hearing you play.

Snapping out of my thoughts I realized Peyton was saying something. "What?"

"I said she must be in the shower, I hear the water running."

"She plays the guitar," I say quietly, still looking at the case. Peyton must sense my sadness coz she's giving me that look, you know the one that says "I'm sorry".

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah but I'll see her in like two months for Thanksgiving," I say trying to muster a smile. I sit down on my bed and look at the picture of us that I have on my bedside table.

Peyton goes to her computer and turns on some music, hoping to cheer me up a little. She's playing some new song from Fall Out Boy and I feel a little better.

Five minutes later the shower is turned off, I guess it's time to meet the person we're spending the next year with. "I hope she's cool."

"Well, we won't know until we meet her," Peyton says as she's typing something on her computer, probably chatting with Lucas.

The door opens and I'm holding my breath, wondering who this person is. I'm stunned when I see you walk out towel drying your hair. You see me and I can see that mischievous glint in your eyes. I look over at Peyton and she seems just as stunned as I am. "Hi, I'm Haley James. You must be my roommates."

I can't speak so I continue to look at you. Something must have clicked in Peyton's head coz she's squealing and hugging you. "I cannot believe that you're here, why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Surprise." You look at me and it's like time's stopped. A moment of silence passes before I get off my bed and run to you, engulfing you in the biggest hug in my life. "I've missed you Tigger."

"I can't believe you're here. Do you realize how devastated I was when I thought you were going to Stanford?" Wait, why aren't you at Stanford? "Wait, Stanford's your dream school. Why'd you give that up?"

"Yeah, I've been dreaming about going there since forever but that all changed when I met you Brooke. Choosing between you and a school wasn't all that hard."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**March 2009**

Now we're in the middle of our sophomore year with you and Peyton majoring in music while I'm studying fashion. We're living in a two room apartment close to campus and I couldn't be happier coz I get to wake up next to you every morning. Yeah, we were in the same room freshmen year but I wasn't able to hold you every night because of those stupid twin beds. We still fight every once in a while but what couple doesn't?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lying in bed with you tonight with you in my arms I think about the ring I have hidden in the closet. If you'll let me I'm going to marry you one day Haley James and we'll have the fairy tale ending you deserve.

I also think about this song by Shayne Ward "Until You", it's our song …

_It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me  
Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me  
Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me  
Baby nobody, nobody, until you _

and it couldn't be truer._  
_


End file.
